War for The Omniverse
by Xflasher01
Summary: Infinite, when people think of the idea, they think of the universe, the stars they could never hope to reach, the infinite possibilities that are given to others, but what if you could actually hold infinite, touch it. What kind of madness do you think you can unleash? (Thank you Omnitrix1, Generalhyna MakaveliX T, and DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord for letting me use your characters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the dead of night, and inside of Bellwood's Museum of Science and Culture, in the mystic exhibit, a security guard walked around carelessly. He was flashing his flashlight left and right, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but the room looked like it did yesterday and the days before that. He was bored, and the more he walked through the lifeless halls, the more he felt his brain going numb. Of course both feelings beat a sudden break in any day and a gun to his head any day, but knowing that didn't reduce the numbing at all.

' _Just gotta go through one more day and then its Bahamas for a whole week!'_ He sighed, just thinking about the fun he was planning on having. The guard started whistling as he turned and walked into a room. As he walked through the room and shun his flashlight on all the artifacts close to him, He thought about how he had been saving up for this trip for years, his head in the clouds.

He stopped in front of a mirror with a lapis lazuli on the back.

"Man, if I could have just one of these things I would've gone on this trip along time ago." He said dreamily.

"Fool." The guard jumped, before turning to see a man near the entrance of the exhibit room.

"Wh-what the?" The man had long silver spiky hair. He wore all black. He had boots, leather pants, and a trench coat.

"You cannot even comprehend the artifacts in this room." He looked around with a bored expression. "The items here could make you ruler of this pitiful world, yet you keep them behind glass."

"H-hey, stay where you are. Who a-are you?!" The man ignored the guard, and walked forward, still looking around the room.

"If I was another man I would take them, but none of them interest me. My goals- go beyond this world, this universe."

The security guard took out his gun and aimed it at the still walking man. "I-I'm serious, don't mo…" The stranger waved his hand, and the gun was yanked out of his grasp and thrown to the side by some force. The stranger then beckoned the guard to come to him, and the poor man was pulled by the same force.

The stranger caught the guard by the throat, and immediately started to choke him.

"The best thing you can do is get out of my way." The stranger snapped the man's neck, and threw his body aside, before walking forward. The stranger stopped in front of a big case, which held a large green emerald. The man looked at the emerald, before smiling. "All this time searching- after so long I was starting to think it was a myth, but just being across from it. He, the rumors really are true."

The stranger snapped his fingers, and the glass shattered. With a wave of his hand, glyphs drew themselves, forming a circle around the emerald. He then reached into his coat, and took out a purple and gold amulet. He threw it above the emerald. The amulet stopped midair, and the stranger closed his eyes, before beginning an incantation.

Dark energy started to surround the amulet. The stranger made a downwards hand motion forcing the energy to slowly leak towards the emerald. Before it could touch, a coughing noise came from behind him. The stranger quickly spun around and aimed a hand surrounded by dark energy at the source of the sound.

On the other side of the room, a dark-skinned boy in his twenties, wearing green slacks and vest, the latter was over a white collared buttoned down shirt which was tucked in, stood with one of his hands in his pocket, while the other one was by his side.

The hand out had a green arm gauntlet with an hourglass symbol over his wrist and a part of his arm (Ultimatrix design). The newcomer raised an eyebrow.

"You sure know how to make noise, making up for the gothic look?" The boy had a British accent; it was quick paced, and at the moment laced with a mocking tone. The man raised an eyebrow.

"One cockroach or two, it doesn't matter to me."

"You're telling me someone else had the pleasure of your company?" The boy looked around before spotting a lifeless body, ungraciously lying on the ground. The boy looked at the body, before turning his head back towards the stranger, his mouth twitched, but he kept his composure. "Oh, right. Well you're obviously someone who doesn't like to waste time, so I think I'll just skip the banter and get to introducing. I am a Paladin of the Omniverse, name Richard. You my friend have the attention of some very cross people, and I'm here to see what's up."

He stated with a more serious tone.

"Paladin?" The stranger answered with a wave of his free hand, the amulet above the emerald teleported back into his coat. He focused his attention back towards the boy and fired a wave of dark energy with a wave of his hand. Richie ducked under the wave, before waving his hand over his watch, which automatically activated. The hourglass symbol popped up and a symbol appeared on it.

Without looking, Richie slammed it back down and a green flash covered his whole body. When it cleared standing where he once did was _**Elemental Hero Voltic,**_ the omnitrix symbol in the center of his chest. The transformed Paladin charged his fist before firing a beam of electricity at the sorcerer, who just floated a few inches off the ground and waved his arm. A purple shield appeared, blocking the beam of electricity easily and surprising Richie.

The Paladin, realizing his attack was doing nothing, stopped and decided to go for the direct approach. He charged the stranger and jumped in the air with his fist cocked. He slammed his electricity covered fist into another quickly made shield, before jumping back and launching again. Each punch and kick he swung were either dodged by the stranger, who glided out of the way, or he blocked it with small shields he'd create.

After some failed attempts, Richie jumped back and threw a ball of electricity. The attack went right for the stranger who fired a beam of dark energy, making the ball explode midair. Richie landed on his feet and got into a fighting position.

"Alright, so you can do more than just kill some innocent civilians, but I wouldn't be a Paladin if I didn't have more tricks." He hit the hourglass symbol that was on his chest and transformed into _**Elemental Hero Avian**_ **,** on his right bicep was the watch's symbol. He spread his wings and flew into the air. The man snarled, before waving one of his hands.

Rock arms shot out of the ground and went straight for Richie who dodged them.

"Barely have enough room to fly, this is not helping." He muttered. Richie moved out of the way of one of the arms before firing a cloud of iron feathers from his wings. The stranger surrounded himself with a purple aura before launching left towards a wall. He smashed into the wall and went right through it like glass. Iron feathers littered the ground around where the stranger once stood, above Richie flew towards the hole, but before he could reach it, the stranger appeared above Richie, still covered in purple energy, and slammed into him, sending him into the ground.

Richie groaned, as he got to his knees. The stranger crossed his arms and floated down until he was over the Paladin, who looked up.

"Paladin of the Omniverse? I've met Paladins before. You used to be like gods to me." Richie widened his eyes and the stranger raised an arm, his hand covered in dark energy. Richie quickly hit the symbol again transforming into _**Elemental hero Necroshade**_ _._

Richie covered both his arms with dark energy and raised them both over his face. The stranger fired a blast of darkness which collided with Richie's darkness, creating chaos. The Earth rumbled as the darkness collided. Richie and the darkness started to emit dark lightning bolts that fired everywhere. One bolt collided with the emerald with a horrible amount of power.

The blast seemed to be attracted to the emerald because it didn't stop, it didn't dissipate, it just kept pouring more and more dark energy into the emerald. The stranger showed concern when he turned back to see what the darkness was doing to the emerald. He turned back towards Richie and shouted,

"Stop, you'll destroy it!"

"I-agh-can't!" If he let go the attack would destroy him. The gem glowed brighter and brighter, until… _Crack!_ Cracks began to form around the gem, more and more before the it suddenly shattered. A force made out of pure power pushed both Richie and the stranger.

Richie was forced back into his original form before hitting the ground on his backs, the stranger, who was hit with the same amount of force; put a shield in front of him. The shield shattered because of the force, but the man was fine. Richie groaned as he tried to pick himself up. His body felt heavy, so getting up felt like lifting a large corpse. A big percent of his strength was gone thanks to that blast. He still felt he could fight thou. Richie sat up, before looking up and widening his eyes.

In the air were seven emeralds, each different color, and radiating insane amounts of raw power. The stranger just glared at the emeralds, before seven portals appeared. The emeralds all went in one portal, which closed a second afterwards. Richie had no idea what was going on, but the stranger seemed to understand. Richie growled, and painfully got to his feet.

"Hey! What the hell just happened?!" The man sighed. He just stood there for a second before letting out a yell and suddenly sending a bolt of energy at the wall, destroying it.

"What happened was, you just made my mission harder Paladin." He opened a portal and was about to step in when suddenly, Richie shouted for him to wait. The man stopped, before turning. Richie narrowed his eyes. He was bewildered at the man, this was one of those rare times he had no idea was going on.

"Just- who are you?" The man stared at the boy, before turning. "My name is not important. It is only my mission that matters to me. I suggest you do not interfere with it.

With that, the man entered the portal, and it closed, leaving the Paladin alone in a broken room, with a broken display case, which once held a now broken emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Richie walks out of the museum through the wall with his hands in his pocket. He looked frustrated and lost in thought as he walked down the steps.

" _I've met Paladins before. You used to be like gods to me."_ Richie rested his head on his right hand in a thinking position. He remembered the gem, and then the seven new ones that appeared after the big green one shattered. What did any of it mean, and what was the man's goal. Richie could hear sirens getting louder, no doubt coming to his location. He sighed.

"I need a quite place to think. **Gideon** , can you pick me up?" He stopped walking and waited a few seconds before a beam of light consumed him. When the light vanished he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richie opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his high-tech ship's cockpit, the cockpit of the **Waverider** ( _AN: Legends of Tomorrow)_ Richie massaged his neck as he walked over to the console in the middle of the room.

"Gideon, I need some information on a mysterious green big emerald, also look up best ways to get rid of cricks."

" _Of course Richard, the crick solution has been sent your omnitrix, but your first request has been denied."_ Richie frowned.

"What, why?"

"I was told to send you to your office if you ever requested information on 'green big emeralds'."

"What by wh…" Richie turned to his office and noticed that curtains covered the entrance and the windows were tinted. "Huh- didn't notice that." Richie walked over to the curtains and pushed them out of his way to see just who decided to catch a ride on his ship. He widened his eyes when he found the "great" **Professor Paradox** sitting in his chair, with his assistant, a woman who also looked somewhere in her twenties.

She had dark skin and frizzy black hair. She wore a blue and black combat suit with two utility belts. One was around her waist, while the other one was around the chest. Covering her hands were black gloves, and on her forehead were orange goggles with blue lenses. Richie raised an eyebrow.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" The woman shrugs.

"Not gonna even acknowledge me?"

"I'm hoping if I don't **Megan** you'll disappear like a horrible hallucination." The Paladin said, turning to Megan with an annoyed look. Megan put on a fake pout.

"Aww, is Richie mad at me?"

"Oh, of course not. I always love getting back together with the woman who LEFT ME ON A ZOMBIE PLANET FOR 200 YEARS!" Megan rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. It was either you or me, and one of us had to go get reinforcements. I came back didn't I?

"Two hundred years later thou!" Megan scoffed.

"Well, you can think of that as karma for getting my memory wiped by those mutant Martians in universe 4325."

"Wha- you're still blaming me for that?!" Paradox shook his head and sighed before raising his hands.

"Alright, alright you two, let's give it a rest. Megan, we didn't come here to rehash old wounds." Megan looked like she wanted to say more, but calmed down none the less.

"Sorry Professor." She said, before leaning back on the edge of the desk.

"Professor, whatever you need from me, let me guess, it has something to do with what I just fought against, doesn't it?"

"And what you will fight against." Richie nodded.

"Wonderful." He slowly smiled. "Tell me more." Paradox smiled before turning to his assistant and nodding. Maria took out a mechanical ball the size of a pokeball and threw it in the air. The ball stopped midair, at nose length and lit up before exploding into light. All around the three now was a holographic globe. Richie looked around, looking a little impressed.

"This, is what you saw Richie?" Megan asked, making him turn back forward. A big green emerald was right in front of him, the same one from the museum. Richie kept his eyes on the emerald.

"What is it?"

"That- is known to many as the Master Emerald. This emerald was forged out of, well everything. Everything that was and everything that is."

"This gem is made out of literal infinity, powered by it too." Paradox continued. "This Master emerald's power is unmatched. There are poor copies of this gem all around the Omniverse, but this is the original."

"Something so powerful sounds like something that should be on my radar." Richie said.

"This is old Omniverse stuff Richie. They didn't teach us this during training and there aren't any books on the emerald." Megan stated. "Everything I know about this I learned from the Professor.

"The emerald was a mistake, a mistake that was supposed to be lost in time and space."

"Yet I find it in some random museum?" Richie questioned. Judging by Paradox's face, it seemed to confuse him as well.

"Yes, a confusing piece of this situation I'm going to have to look into later."

"Anyways," Megan continued. ", this emerald's power is not something that should be left in the hands of one man." Richie was circling the emerald now, examining every inch.

"The man said he's been searching for this thing for years, and when he got there he was really impressed with its power. I don't want to admit it, but he's a guy who can throw strong magic around. Anything that can impress him should scare others." He looked back at the two guests. "Speaking of which, who is he? I just keep calling him Stranger in my head."

Megan waved her hand and a monitor showing some slightly blurry images of the man when he was by himself in the museum. "His name is Syrus, he's- a Chronian." Richie widened his eyes and quickly turned to Megan and the Professor. "What, you just said a…" Megan, seemingly understanding the reaction nodded. Richie saw her nod and shook his own head. "A Chronian." It felt weird to say that species name with his lips, as if he hasn't said it in a long time. "W- how?" Paradox sighed.

"I suppose nothing is truly gone, that goes for ancient species like this. We don't know how he's here and how long he's been moving through the Omniverse, we know very little about him in fact. All we can say is that he doesn't just posses Chronian abilities; he's also shown signs of sorcery, and different kinds as well. Mana, tricksory, the list goes on. Without the emerald he's already powerful."

"So then why use the emerald, what mission is he on to need all that power?" Richie asked, his tone was more serious now. Paradox just shook his head.

"Time is fuzzy at the moment. There are so many different timelines right now I can't tell you which one seems more likely. His plan could literally be anything, which is why you need to collect the seven pieces of the now broken Master Emerald, so we can forge it back together and get it away from Sirus' hands before it's too late." Richie raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Riight. How do I do that, I just go out and find them?" Paradox waved his hand, and the gem next to Richie started to act up, making him back up until he was next to Megan. The emerald suddenly shattered into seven emeralds, all different colors, just like in the museum.

"When you shattered the Master Emerald, you reverted it into its healing stage, the Chaos emeralds."

"Reassuring name."

"Shut up." Meagan said before elbowing Richie in the gut, making him double over.

"The Chaos emeralds are not something to laugh at. While the Master emerald heals its shattered body, the shards revert to their, less stable forms. While the Master emerald collects energy from the past and present, the Chaos emeralds gather energy from past, present, and future."Megan informed.

"Wait _cough_ , you said nothing could beat the master emerald, but if the Chaos emeralds also take power from the future, wouldn't that make it stronger?" Paradox shook his head.

"Just because the Chaos emeralds take power from three parts of time instead of two doesn't make it stronger, it only makes them unstable because of it. The future is always unknown, there are millions of possibilities. That much uncertainty makes each emerald disoriented, and eventually insane, causing them to act chaotically."

"And now this chaos is spread out across the Omniverse, we need you to track them all down and collect them. The chaos they're dispersing should be strong enough for Gideon to track down."

"Ok, wait just a second professor's assistant." Megan frowned; she hated it when he called her that. "You're real quick to dump this on me. Don't get me wrong I love the challenge, but is there a reason why none of you are participating?" Paradox sighed.

"Unfortunately, I have been prohibited from being anywhere near the Master emerald and anything related to it after an incident with them a long time ago. I cannot be in the same universe as any of the emeralds and that includes my assi- partner. My hands are tied."

Richie grew a child like smile and leaned on his desk.

"And you chose me because, what, you trust me the most?" Megan rolled her eyes.

"Oh gods, Professor, please don't feed his ego." Richie turned to Megan and stuck his tongue out. Professor gave a small smile to Richie.

"Richard, I truly believe you are the man for the job. You have an amazing ability, one that you've yet to realize." Richie raised an eyebrow as he watched the professor get up and dust off his coat. "Well we should be going. Things to see, no doubt mistakes to fix."

He snapped his finger and the ball absorbed the dome and flew back into his hand. Paradox stuffed the ball in his coat's pocket; how it fit Richie had no idea, and walked out of the office with Megan and Richie behind him as the curtains lifted and the windows undimmed themselves.

"There will be many trials ahead, but I know you'll be able to do it, and tt's not like you'll be alone."

"Yeah, Gideon and I just like always." Paradox spun around and raised both eyebrows.

"Not what I meant. Are you ready Megan?"

"Don't mess this up Richie." Megan said with a smirk. She punched Richie's arm as she passed him and stopped next to Paradox.

"Agh, wait what do you mean?!" He asked as he rubbed his arm. Paradox pulled out his pocket watch and opened it. An orb of energy surrounded both the professor and Megan before it and the other two disappeared. Richie stood there, watching the smoke rise where the two Omniverse travelers' once stood. He moved his punched arm in a circle as he walked past the ship's council.

"Gideon, send me the route to a universe that's emitting chaos radiation."

" _Of course Richard, it has been sent."_ Richie stopped in the middle of a circle in the middle of the room, and jumped. Instead of hitting the ground, he stopped midair and a holographic orb surrounded him. Holographic controls and data screens appeared around Richie and he looked around with an excited expression on his face.

A holo-device, like an arm gauntlet appeared close to the Paladin who immediately stuffed his whole right arm in it.

"It's hero time." He said before grabbing onto something inside the gauntlet and pulling on it. He twisted the device and the ship started to glow multiple colors, It kept glowing, until it suddenly shot forward and out of the universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I start, I just want to thank MakaveliX T for letting me use his story and character. I recommend both of his Arsenal series after reading this chapter.

This takes place after Trey Sergauson: The Extraordinary Arsenal Chapter 12

Chapter 3

Trey Sergauson, a nineteen-year-old dark-skinned boy who was wearing red dri-fit shirt, black joggers, and red and black sneakers, walked out of a convenience store in the middle of a Bellwood like city, and looked around. He could see some people rushing on the sidewalk, trying to get from place to place.

The streets were almost full of cars, almost everyone honking furiously at everyone. Trey smiled, before leisurely walking to his left, towards his apartment building.

' _Gotta love days off. No school, I get to not have to run around half tired, and I finally get some time to stock up on living stuff for my place. I've been on this new planet for almost a week now and I've got nothing.'_ Not only that, but this free time's given him a chance to finally focus on this weird feeling he's had for the past two days now, something he wanted to do when he got home.

Someone nudged Trey as he walked by, snapping him out of his thoughts. Another one followed, and then another one. After a few bumps, he sighed.

"Alright, fuck this." He muttered, before sliding into an alley. _'Why walk, when I can fly?'_ He went deep into the ally and placed his bags down. With one more look around, Trey found himself alone. He raised his arm, showing off his red and black original like omnitrix, and pressed a button on the side of the watch.

Suddenly, the faceplate and Trey's eyes glowed red. Cloth suddenly oozed out of his watch and wrapped around him, forming a costume. The costume was sleek, about as tight as a sweat suit, and was red and black with a hood and a red omnitrix symbol on the chest. Finally a mask covered his whole face and goggle eyeglass covered the eye holes.

Trey clenched and unclenched his fist and smirked, showing that he still had admiration for his new suit. He grabbed his groceries and grew Astrodactyl like wings and jetpack out of his back, and shot into the air.

Thanks to there not being much of any traffic in the skies, Trey was getting closer and closer to his apartment a lot faster than if he walked or drove. Suddenly, while he was flying, his phone rang from the pocket of his suit. Trey decided to answer and landed on a random rooftop. He put down his bags and pulled out his phone, and saw that it was Kyrie, a friend of his he met on his second day on this planet.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Just finished my second class, getting a soda from a vending machine, waiting for it to get picked up, now I'm grabbing it…"

"Uh Kyrie, you called me to narrate, or…"

"Alright, alright; I was calling because I bumped into Coco. She thought it'd be cool if we all hung out after we finished classes. She had to go straight to her next one, so she asked me to ask you."

"Uh, yeah sure. It's not like I have a lot to do anyways." Trey heard Kyrie take a sip of his soda. As he did, the side of a building suddenly exploded, making Trey widen his eyes.

"Alright," Kyrie said after putting his drink down. "We should both be done by five, so…"

"Sounds great," Trey interrupted. ", hey, I have to- pick up milk, see ya at four."

"What, no. I sai…" Trey didn't hear what Kyrie said, because he pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up. Trey quickly hid his bags behind an air conditioner and went over to the edge of the rooftop. The building was a rectangular skyscraper. Fire came from a decent sized hole in the top area of the building from the side facing Trey.

Without any hesitation, he jumped off the edge of the building, and Astrodactyl wings sprung out of him again, along with the jetpack, giving him the ability to shoot towards the building.

When he reached the hole, citizens from down below noticed and pointed at him.

"Hey it's the meta that can turn into monsters."

"Yeah, what did he call himself?"

"I think it was Abomination."

"No, it had to be Morphious right?" Trey, who could hear him thanks to his enhanced hearing groaned.

" **Arsenal** ," He muttered to himself. ", the names Arsenal." Trey sighed. He didn't have time to educate people on the ability to get facts right; he needed to make sure everyone was safe. A red flash surrounded Trey, and he turned into one of his aliens, using his watch's Master Control. This one was completely made out of straw, like a scarecrow.

His mouth was nothing but stitching and he wore a hat on his head. Finally, the Omnitrix's symbol appeared on his chest.

" **Flarecrow**!" Trey, unable to fly anymore, fell into the hole, right through the fire without any damages. He landed on the floor and looked around, already seeing some people on the ground. Trey ran over to one and checked her pulse. " _Sigh_ , she's alive, which hopefully means all of them are too." He looked around.

It wasn't long before the smoke inhalation became too much. He needed to get these guys out of here, fast. Trey laid the employee down gently, before getting up and aiming at the fire blocking the hole. With a deep breath he absorbed the fire, creating an opening. He then transformed into **Diamondhead**.

He went over to the edge and placed both hands on the floor. After two seconds, a stream of clean smooth diamond came out of the edge and went straight for the police and firefighters on the ground. When the diamond slide was complete, Trey added diamond rails to keep the civilians from falling off.

He then transformed into Red lighting, a red version of Fasttrack, before running up to the unconscious civilians, picking them up and putting them on the slide. After he was done with one he went straight for another. It took a couple minutes, because he had to wait for the civilians on the slide to get to safety before putting a new one on, but when he was finished, the whole floor was employee free.

"I can't stop now. Gotta hurry and help all the other employees too, and if I'm gonna do that, I'm gonna need some help, and who better," Trey transformed into Ditto and split up into four hims. ", then myself!" Main Trey gave his copies a serious look. "Alright men, we've got a lot of people to save and not a lot of time to do it. Move as fast as you can and meet up at the rooftop when it's all clear, got it?"

The others nodded, before transforming into different speedster aliens and rushing off. Main Trey was about to do the same when an explosion from above made him stumble a little. "Well what do we have up there?" Trey asked, before creating another clone and telling him to take his place. He then transformed into Big Chill and phasing through the ceiling.

Trey didn't find anything until he got to the CEO's room, and what he saw surprised him a little. In front of the boss' desk was a bearded big bald man in a suit. The man looked like he was in tremendous pain. He couldn't scream, but his face said it all. Across from him was a black haired man wearing black shoes, beige pants, and a white buttoned up un-tucked shirt, with his sleeves rolled up, minus the tie and it without the top two buttons.

Finally he wore an opened up trench coat, which looked a little dirty, kind of like him actually. The trench coat wearing guy looked like he was force choking the big guy, who had just gotten on his knees, tears freely coming out of his face. The big man wanted to beg, but he couldn't say a word just like he couldn't scream.

Trey frowned, and turned into Red Lighting. He took one step, before racing towards the man chocking the other guy. Trey crashed into him, sending him flying. The man landed on his side and slid a little. Trey stood tall before turning to the big guy, who suddenly stopped feeling pain. Trey smirked, before turning back to the stranger, who looked a little dazed.

"Wow, Darth Vader really let himself go after _Rogue One_." The man heard Trey's voice, before looking up and focusing on Trey with a scowl.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, before getting to his feet. Trey frowned behind him mask. It was sudden and small, but he could've sworn it was that weird feeling again.

Trey shook his head so he could focus, and smirked.

"Haven't you heard?" Trey pointed to himself. "I'm this cities' newest hero, Arsenal!" The man looked confused, before snarling.

"Whatever, just get out of my way. My business is with him." He raised his hand towards the man, and deepened his scowl, but before the suit guy could go back to doubling over in pain, there was a red flash, and a stream of high-pressured air blasted trench coat back into a wall.

"I never get why bad guys say that, as if I'm just gonna leave because you told me to." Trey was now a white, robotic alien with holes in the palm of his hands and feet. His eyes were now red and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "By the way, this is Jet Stream, not that you actually care, but saying my name's kind of tradition."

Trey stopped his attack, letting the man land on his knees. If he could, Trey would've smirked, instead he walked over to the guy, sure he'd bested him. Trey only took three steps, when the man suddenly looked up and aimed a hand at the young hero. He snarled, and after a few seconds, he cursed, before three streams of red liquid shot out of his arm and went for Trey, who widened his eyes.

As it shot towards Trey, the three streams joined together to form a dill shaped object. Trey wasn't sure if that meant to liquid was a solid now, but he didn't want to stand still and be the test dummy. He quickly jumped out of the way, right before the drill hit the wall on the other side, and stayed imbedded.

The man pulled his arm back, and cut the connection between him and the drill.

"I warned you!" The man created two more streams from his palms, and made them solid, before grabbing on to them. "Now I'll just have to kill you to take what I want!" He swung the red whips at Trey transformed into Web head, an alien that resembled Toxin from Spiderman, but with a belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it, and ducked, flipped over, and slid under the attacks, dodging them at the last minute thanks to his heightened senses.

After another back flip, he shot two web lines, connecting them to both of the guy's shoulders, before pulling on the lines, pulling the guy towards him. Trey cocked his fist back, but before he could swing, the man yelled "No!", and put both arms in front of him. More red liquid came out of him and shielded formed a shield in front of him. Trey hit the red shield, and winced.

"What is this stuff?" Both landed on the floor and Trey took an unconscious step back, which was all the man needed. The meta suddenly fired a stream of the red stuff at Trey, who was too distracted to dodge, so instead got hit right in the chest. Trey flew back, and landed on his back with another wince. The man stood back up, and turned back to where he left the big man, only to see him gone. The man widened his eyes.

"No! Where did he go?!" The man looked around, only to see that it was just him and Arsenal. Trey got up, and looked around.

"I guess he didn't like your company. To be fair, you did try to kill him."

"He deserved it!" The man screamed, his eyes suddenly glowing green, as well as something under his shirt. Now a wave of that weird feeling hit Trey, almost making him nauseous. He was sure of it now; this guy was the source somehow. This sort of aura was nothing he'd ever felt before, and he didn't like how it was coming from this guy.

Not knowing what he was going to do next, he rushed at the guy, who snarled.

"And so, do you." He aimed his hand at Trey, who suddenly stopped, and dropped to his knees. His whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Wha-what are you-argh-doing?!" Just saying that sentence made him want to vomit, the pain was so sudden, but it was already consuming him.

"You cost me my revenge Arsenal, if you had just stayed out of it!" The man put more power into whatever he was doing, and that made the pain 10x more, well, painful.

' _I-I need- to get out- of here.'_ Trey transformed into **Big Chill** , and phased through the floor. He landed on the floor, and gasped for air. His body still felt like it was on fire, but he could feel it cooling down. "What- just happened?" It definitely wasn't a force choke, it was something a lot worse, which spread across his whole body.

Trey shook his head.

"I need-to get up, c'mon alien body, help me out here." He said to himself, before standing on his feet. He took a few breaths, before shooting back into the CEO office, but when he got there, the guy was gone. Trey looked around, before turning back to his human form. He looked down at his suit, which was now covered in red liquid, and sighed. "Man, do people know how hard it is to take stains out of hero costumes?"

Trey looked at the liquid on his glove and slightly frowned. He was getting some weird smell from his clothes, specifically from the red stuff. He raised the hand to his nose and smelt it, getting a metallic like odor. Trey narrowed his eyes.

"Is this- blood?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After using **Water Hazard** to wash all the blood off him, Trey waited in the office for his clones to arrive. When they did, they all quickly fused as Ditto, reducing the Arsenal count back to one. Trey turned back to himself, and the memories of his clones flooded his mind. In his memories he saw his clones saving all the employees and giving them to the cautious police, who probably would have tried to take him down if he wasn't caring citizens.

Trey sighed, before rubbing his eyes.

' _I guess my day off's been cut short.'_ He thought as he took out his phone. It was 1:23pm at the moment, meaning he still had enough time to hunt this guy down before meeting up with his friends. Trey scratched his head, as he paced around the room. "Man, this would've been a lot easier on Earth. Back then I had a super computer and a team, _sigh._ Maybe I should try asking…forget it, that jackass wouldn't help."

Trey stopped pacing.

"Wait, maybe I can try Wildmutt. Did he leave anything behind?" Trey asked. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door being busted open.

"Don't move, put your hands up and get on the ground!" Agents of the Task Force, a group of officials whose job it was to take down super powered "freaks", filled the room and aimed their weapons. Trey widened his eyes. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he forgot he was walking around a crime scene.

"Hey guys, just thought I'd stop by, you know see what's up."

"Fire!"

"Yeah, saw that coming." The task force fired and Trey zoomed pass them all with XLR8 feet. He didn't have time for this, there was no point fighting people who were on his side, even if they didn't see it like that. He zoomed towards the window and crashed through it.

Trey turned his hands into Web Head's and fired a line of web. He used the web to launch himself upwards and landed on the building's rooftop. Before he could catch his breath, a helicopter rose into view and turned showing off three snipers. Banging sounds were coming from the stair's entrance door; they were trying to come up.

"Great, that's all I need a chase scene." Trey reached for his watch, but was suddenly cut off when the sound of an intercom turning on came from above.

" _Uh, excuse me!"_ Trey and everyone else in the area were pulled out of the standoff and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. " _I don't really know the situation, but I really need the wall crawler you're surrounding."_ There was silence, the only things that made noise was the stairwell's entrance being busted open and foot soldiers running to surround Trey. " _It doesn't look like a lot of you are listening, you're all too busy looking aro- oh shi- I forgot to turn off the camouflage."_

The Waverider suddenly appeared above everything, making all the soldiers jump out of fright and surprise. Trey widened his eyes, not in fear, but rather just in surprise. 

" _Alright, now like I said, I need that guy. Don't worry I don't need help, I can take him from here."_ A beam of light shot down from the ship and enveloped Trey, and when the beam disappeared so did the superhero. The ship above immediately turned and flew off in a random direction. As it flew, it quickly went back into camouflage mode. Leaving the Task Force paralyzed with confusion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trey, who was now in his human form, blinked the dark spots out of his vision as he looked around. After a few seconds he could see enough to know that he was in a high-tech ship. He looked around, before noticing the console. Still on his guard he went to take one step, and immediately felt sick.

He could feel himself tipping over, but before he could fall someone caught his arm.

"You might want to sit down. The transport beam usually causes nausea, at least until you get used to it." Trey turned and was face to face with Richie. Seeing the complete stranger caused him to rip his arm out of Richie's grasp and jump back, which didn't really help with the nausea.

"W-who the hell are you?"

"I say give it a few months, maybe weeks. Matter's who you are I suppose."

"Alright" Trey activated his omnitrix. ", I'm gonna ask again. Who the hell are you?" Richie rolled his eyes and put his hands up.

"You don't have to go hero on me Sergauson; I'm a friend, Richie."

"Don't know how you know my name, but I know I've never met you. " He asked, still on his guard. Richie smiled.

"Trey Sergauson aka Arsenal, eighteen years old yet protector of Earth, and whatever this planet is. Human/Saiyan who died and became a Doppelganger, a species that…"

"Ok, ok," Trey took off his mask, showing his real face. ", so you know my name- and my life story." Richie put down his hands.

"I had a good source. Don't worry I only know the general things I swear." Trey was still trying to get the room to stop spinning as he thought this whole thing over. After looking around and at Richie, he sighed and carefully walked over to the nearest seat before plopping down.

"Alright, the room's still spinning so kicking your ass is out of the question." Richie smiled.

"Brilliant, then we can get started."

"With what?"

"Gideon, bring up a picture of the emerald.

" _Of course Richard."_

"What was tha…" A picture of the Master emerald appeared above the Wave Rider's main console.

"My AI friend Gideon, what she's showing us right now is a smaller version of something called the Master emerald, one of the most powerful items in the Omniverse. It's been shattered and I need your help reforming it before a psychopathic Chronian does it first." Trey showed interest in the emerald before turning his view from it and looking at Richie

"Alright, tell me what you know."

AN HOUR LATER

"And that's basically it." Richie said. Above the console were the seven Chaos emeralds and Sirus. "I normally would've dealt with this issue myself, but Paradox thinks that this mission needs more than one hero, also you were nearby."

"I'm real flattered." Trey said sarcastically before standing up. During the past hour Trey was able to get his nausea under control, so he didn't have to worry about spinning rooms. He walked over to the console and looked at the emeralds. "It's crazy, I've seen a Chaos emerald before, but you're telling me that it was just a copy of the remains of the Master emerald.

"It's happened before. The dragon balls for example; it's just a pale imitation of the Super dragon balls. Those things, unlike the former are the size of planets!" Richie said, getting excited just thinking about it. Trey didn't share the same excitement.

"The fuck?"

"Uh, Right- forgot. It's really confusing being in a universe with Saiyans but no dragon balls. The point is, while the emerald you saw might have been powerful, the emeralds we're dealing with are more than that, they're pretty much bits of cosmic nature inside pieces of jewelry. I've only just learned about the emeralds, and I couldn't be more interested. Gideon, make a reminder to annoy Paradox into giving me more info on the emerald."

" _Reminder set."_ Trey reached out and grabbed one of the holographic emeralds. Richie leaned on the console and crossed his arms.

"I'm lost. I have no idea how to track these things, I can't even imagine the chaos the one here is causing. It could be anywhere on this planet…" Richie looked at the ground and sighed. Trey thought about what Richie said about the emeralds, how they had such a weird mysterious nature feeling to them. He thought back to that feeling he got from that meta earlier, when he got angry, how that wave of nauseating energy filled the room.

"Hey, I might know how to find one of your emeralds." Richie looked up with interest.

"What do you mean?"

"I was fighting someone before meeting up with you, and this guy had this weird aura with him. He had these blood powers, and I think he just got them because I found him going all _Purge_ on some rich guy, no doubt his boss, classic revenge story."

"You're thinking he might have come across the emerald and it gave him powers?"

"Either that or he's just a regular meta, but I've never sense that kind of aura from some regular meta."

"Alright then, if you can sense his aura, you could lead us straight to the emerald, he wouldn't have traveled without it." Trey nodded.

"Just give me some time." Trey sat on the floor and closed his eyes. He went back to when he fought that guy and got that massive wave of pure power. It wasn't hard to remember that feeling, just thinking about it made him feel sick again. He focused on the energy and looked for it all throughout the city, passing the regular mana energies he sensed as he want deeper and deeper into the city.

Finally, his senses brought him into the forest just outside of the city, there Trey found a large aura. It wasn't moving, as if the person with this power was waiting for something. Trey didn't understand until he looked around a little more. He could feel other auras, a lot smaller than the first one.

These were regular people, all spread out, and either standing in one place or moving in a sort of pattern. Trey took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Richie asked.

"I got him, he's outside the city and judging by what I sensed, he's about to kill a lot of people."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The business man was terrified, so terrified for his life, he ordered his men to take him to his safe house, which was a mansion in a small compound surrounded by guards and in the woods. Inside the mansion, the CEO was pacing the floor of his study, sweating profusely. His head guard, who was the only other person in the room stood, hands behind his back, in front of the door.

He looked confused. He's seen his boss nervous before, but this time he looked like he was going to die of a heart attack any minute now, and what he was saying didn't make any sense.

"Uh, so- sir, you want me to increase security…because one of your employees suddenly became a meta and can now- control blood?" The boss suddenly turned to his head guard and pointed at him.

"Don't do that, don't talk to me like I'm crazy or paranoid, or… Listen, I don't need to explain myself to you, just increase security like. I. Said." At that moment, the big guy's phone rang, making him jump.

"Sir?" The CEO took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Where's my, ah." The boss man answered his phone. "Yes, hello?"

"…Corsen, did you really think hiding in the forest like the wild animal you are was going to be enough?" Corsen face turned pale.

"R-R-Ramsey." The big man ran to all the windows in the room and closed the blinds. "How did you find me?" Ramsey chuckled.

"You know, you're spending habits betray you. You're a lot easier to track then you think. Speaking of which, the amount of money it took to build this place, how much of it belonged to me?" Ramsey's voice grew heavier as did his anger. Corsen shook his head and looked genuinely confused.

"Ramsey I-I don't understand! You've never been like this; you've always been loyal to me." He said, which only made Ramsey angrier

"What?! You bastard, that wasn't loyalty that was fear and you know it! It's different now. I have power, enough power to drive you out of the city and under your bed. If you think all these guards will protect you from me-heh, well you've always told me I talk too much, so allow me to give you something I know you'll love; results."

And with that, the call ended. The CEO dropped the phone in shock, and was almost speechless. The head guard, not hearing who was on the other end, but definitely noticing his bosses mannerisms, took a few steps towards him.

"Sir?"

"W-warn them. He-he…"

"Sir, are you ok? Is he coming?" Suddenly gun fire could be heard from outside, they were too late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramsey never felt so alive then when he was walking through Corsen's compound, ripping through his defenses. Guards fired at him without mercy, but none of their bullets made contact. Four arms of blood with sharp edges at the end, coming from his back, blocked the attacks faster than any normal human could.

Ramsey didn't even look worried as he walked forward.

"I know your bullets don't do anything to me, but this is really between me and Corsen, so I'd really appreciate it if you stayed out of it." Three more tendrils appeared out of Ramsey and each shot towards two guards, impaling them as if they were butter. The tendrils threw their victims aside before looking for their next prey.

One guard turned to his coworker.

"This isn't working; he's going to kill us!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, live!" The guard suddenly made a b-line for the side entrance to the right wing of the compound. Maybe he could hide there until this whole shot blew over, but Ramsey saw that. Thinking he was going to get back up or bigger weapons, Ramsey shot a tendril at him, planning on impaling him before he could escape.

The tendril was halfway there, when Trey, in his **Rath** form crashed down from above, onto the tendril. Ramsey widened his eyes, shocked at the sudden interruption. Trey looked up and growled menacingly, making Ramsey look back at him with surprise and a little fear. The alien hero suddenly shot up and screamed. "Ahhhhhh!

Richie, who was in his **Elemental Hero Flash** form, ran next to the body guard and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"All right?" Before the Guard could say anything, the Paladin grabbed the guard's arm and ran somewhere out of the way. "It'd probably be for the best if you tell your boys to stand back." The guard looked up with wild and terrified eyes.

"W-who are you?" Richie turned to the guard and smiled.

"A professional." Richie thought about that and shook his head. "Actually scratch that, that's stupid." Trey roared at Ramsey.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CRAZY BLOOD MAGIC WITCH, I DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF THESE PEOPLE ARE, BUT YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR SQUEEZING RATH BEFORE AND MAKING ME FEEL PAIN. NOW, I'M GONNA SQUEEZE YOU AND SEE HOW YOU'LL LIKE IT! Richie raised an eyebrow.

"And people ask why I didn't get the standard alien set for my Omnitrix." He mumbled. The Paladin turned to Ramsey, who detached himself from the tendril Rath was standing on, before appearing next to Trey. "Is this the guy?" Richie asked. Ramsey glared at them, his eyes greener then they were supposed to be. Trey growled out a yes.

"So then where's the emerald?" Richie looked up and down, but couldn't find the emerald hanging off anything. That's when he noticed a faint green glow coming from Ramsey's chest that grew brighter and brighter.

Trey snarled, feeling that disgusting energy again. Trey transformed back into a human and narrowed his eyes.

"The emerald, it's fused with him, isn't it?" Trey finished. The guy suddenly screamed, and shot four tendrils out of his back.

"Move!" Richie ordered. Both heroes moved out of the way, right before tendrils crashed into the ground they were standing on, destroying it. Trey turned into **Biohazard** , a robot-like alien that was red, had four green wings and two green eyes, and the omnitrix symbol on his chest, and activated his Punkbusters (Generator Rex).

His feet grew larger, before he jumped in the air, and descended straight for Ramsey. Ramsey saw him coming and shot three tendrils out of his right hand. The ends of the tendrils turned into hands, and stopped Trey before he could stomp on Ramsey, keeping him in the air. Trey tried to add pressure to the big blood hands, hoping they'd break, but they were like steel.

A guard saw that Ramsey's back was completely open. He aimed his gun, and fired. Suddenly, another tendril shot out of his back, and deflected the bullet. It then shot straight for the guard. Richie saw the tendrils and ran towards the guard. He pushed the guy out of the way and leaned out of the way of the tendril, dodging it.

Richie faced Ramsey again and charged forward, getting the villain's full attention. Before he could get a few inches away, Richie turned into **Elemental Hero Wildheart**. Richie swung his giant sword, which Ramsey ducked under, before Richie spun and swung downwards right for Ramsey's face.

Ramsey deliberately landed on his back and raised both his arms, which were coated in hardened blood. The sword collided with Ramsey's arms, which felt just as hard as Richie's sword. Richie slowly pushed with his sword, adding more weight to the arms. Ramsey snarled as he felt the weight of the sword.

He growled a little before tendrils shot out of his shoulder and dug themselves into Richie's. The Tendrils lifted the Paladin off of Ramsey and sent him in the air before sending him crashing into the ground a few feet across from Ramsey.

Trey watched Richie slam into the ground and looked back at the hands which were still keeping a strong grip on him. He raised his hand and created Big Fat Sword. He swung down and cut the tendrils like butter before landing on his feet and looking up at Ramsey, who still hadn't noticed him.

He transformed into an alien made out of grey rocks. He had on a red jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

" _ **Igneo!**_ _"_ __Trey placed both his hands on the ground and the Earth rumbled. Ramsey turned to face Trey, and was surprise that he was free. "Ramsey, right? Anyone ever tell you you're really bad with people?" Jagged Earth pillars shot out of the ground around Ramsey, trapping him.

Trey wasted no time and ran towards the blood spikes trapping Richie. He turned back to human and created Biohazard's sword. He easily sliced through Ramsey's spikes, freeing the Paladin. The blood embedded into Richie turned to liquid, and Richie painfully got up. Trey got rid of his sword and turned to Richie.

"You can still fight?" Richie grimaced as he raised his hand and hit the Omnitrix symbol on his right chest. After the fading of a green flash, Elemental Hero Necroshade stood where Richie was. Trey noticed Richie's wounds were healing and smirked under his mask. "Now, right back where we left off." Richie said before turning to the rock prison. Ramsey let out a murderous scream, before large tendrils erupted out of Ramsey and destroyed the pillars.

The tendrils, still attached to Ramsey's back, shoulders, chest, and arms, moved around as if they had a mind of their own. Ramsey, who was on his knees, looked up, his face resembling a cornered animal, his eyes glowing a sickly green.

"Ah, shit, are you serious?" Trey asked. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised. Infinite power, a few upgrades would pop up now and then." Ramsey stood up, before Trey ran at him. Midway, he transformed into **Cannonball** and curled into a ball, before shooting forward. Trey slammed into Ramsey, sending them both flying back.

Trey pushed himself off of the blood user and transformed into Kid **Goku** (GT) with a green tank top and black pants. The Omnitrix symbol on his chest. The blood tendrils caught Ramsey before he could hit the ground and skidded to a stop before putting him down on his feet. Ramsey growled before looking up to see Trey coming right at him.

The young hero threw a punch aiming for the face, but it was blocked by Ramsey's palm that suddenly appeared in front of him and caught the punch, creating a small shockwave. Trey widened his eyes, and was even more surprised when Ramsey held onto Trey's fist, gripping it with amazing strength.

Trey tried to break free, but the man's grip was too sturdy, so instead he created a ki ball and threw it at Ramsey, hitting him square in the face, loosening his grip enough for Trey to break free before flying backwards. Trey landed on his feet and grimaced.

"Great, I'm getting that feeling again." He said, referring to the nauseous energy.

Ramsey opened up the hand he used to block Trey's fist, and smiled as he watched the skin peel away, revealing the muscle underneath.

"Hehehe, surprised?" A fist came out of Ramsey's stomach, and punched Trey in the face, sending him flying back.

Suddenly Richie, who was Elemental Hero Flash **,** rushed past Trey and towards Ramsey, who had his head down. He raced around him, trying to see if he could spot any tricks he might have hidden. When it looked clear, the Paladin launched towards him, ready to give the final blow.

Before He could, even more blood tendrils shot out of Ramsey, going in random directions.

"Shit!" Richie shouted, as he suddenly got on the defense, dodging any incoming tendrils with his super speed. It was too much, Richie was forced to retreat back next to Trey, who was standing back up.

In front of them, the tendrils started to come together. They condensed into a human form. This form was bald and covered in red and blue solid blood.

Green veins covered his chest, arms and legs, and were connected to one green emerald, which was embedded in Ramsey's chest. His transformation completed, Ramsey fell on one knee and took deep breaths,

"What happened to him?" Trey asked, while, like everyone else, not taking his eyes off Ramsey. The emerald infected villain looked up at the heroes and gave them a strange blank sort of look, like he was slightly confused.

"The emerald is consuming him. If this keeps going, he won't even remember what he wanted to do with this power in the first place and just go on a rampage."

"In my city? Fuck that."

"We need to take a step back. No cosmic being should hold the emerald, let alone, a regular mortal. He's confused; maybe I can talk to him." Richie said.

"I think we burned that bridge when we hit him all those times." Trey said. Richie didn't listen, and instead took one step forward, and spoke to Ramsey.

"Listen, Ramsey…" Ramsey, who was still looking at them with the blank expression, looked at himself again, before he slowly started to smile. He stood up, and looked back at them.

"I- was Ramsey Lark, but thanks to that stone I'm a new man now, and that means I need a new name. Hehehe." Ramsey clenched and unclenched his muscles. "You can call me, **Bloodwork**!"

"Ah great, he gave himself a villain name." Trey said, exhaustedly. "Won't be long until he works on his evil laugh." Richie took another step, and transformed back into a human. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Ramsey," Bloodwork frowned. "The chaos emerald in you is becoming unstable. If you keep going, you won't be you anymore." Bloodwork smirked.

"I don't need or want to be Ramsey. Ramsey was a coward he let everyone step on him; I'm the guy who won't let that happen, not anymore."

"And how are you going to do that, by killing people?" Bloodwork pointed at the house with this disgust.

"That- _thing_ , in there is not a person, he's scum. If you knew him, you wouldn't defend him."

"If I knew him, I'd still defend him. No one has the right to be judge jury, and executioner. He'll get what he deserves, but not like this." Richie said. "Unnecessary murder brings only disaster, and pain."

"Right, do things by the book. Meanwhile Corsen's free to ruin more lives? If that doesn't sound like disaster and pain I don't know what is." Bloodwork spat back. A giant root shaped solid blood stream grew out of his feet, and raised him up in the air a little. Bloodwork looked down at the heroes and sneered. "If you want to defend that man to protect your pathetic code, then I will kill you along with him!"

Bloodwork harshly motioned towards the team, and more vine like blood streams shot out of the main root and rushed towards the group. Richie activated his watch and transformed into **Elemental Hero Prisma.** Without a word Richie embedded a hand into the ground, and a wall made out of the same stuff Prisma was erupted out of the ground, and blocked the streams of blood. Trey turned into turned into **Crashhopper** and launched over the wall towards Ramsey, who saw him land and quickly fired solid blood spikes.

Crashhopper bounced around the attack, before jumping in the air, and transforming into Flarecrow and firing down on him with fireballs. Bloodwork quickly created a blood shield, blocking the fireballs. Before he could even laugh, Biohazard's giant metal Smack Hands smashed through the shield, and slammed into Bloodwork, sending him off his blood root, and into the ground.

Trey, still as Biohazard, landed on the ground, and turned his hand into Slam cannon. Before he could fire, a blood fist came out of the ground, and punched Trey in the face, sending him flying back. The hand followed him, grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him down towards the ground. Before he could hit it thou, a disk made out of fire disconnected the hand from the arm, setting Trey free.

Trey quickly adjusted himself midair before summoning a pair of green wings which allowed him to stay in the air, and looked behind him to see Richie, as Burstinatrix, nod at him with a smile from the ground. He gave him a thumb up back, before rushing back into the fight. Below, Richie turned into **Elemental Hero Ocean** , with the omnitrix on his right arm, and immediately started to slice incoming veins in half with his staff, while slowly making his way to Bloodwork, who was again standing, and firing multiple blood bullets at Trey, who was in the air, dodging the attacks.

As Richie was slicing through the blood tendrils, he sensed the pipelines underneath them all. He smiled under his mask, as he sliced through more veins. After a few more swings, he motioned for the water underneath them to burst, and come to the surface, before clenching his fist.

"Everyone get some cover!" The ground began to rumble, making everyone on the ground, minus Richie, stumble a little. Suddenly, the ground cracked open beneath Bloodwork before a large pillar of water shot out of the ground, sending Bloodwork into the air with its pressure. . Before he could even start to descend, Trey flew up to him, cupped both hands and slammed his fists into his stomach, sending him back into the ground, creating a small crater.

Bloodwork stood up, and cracked his neck.

"Don't think that's all I've got. This skin muffles all your attacks; you might as well be hitting me with pillows. In fact, maybe you should give the pillows a try, before you tire yourselves out." Richie frowned.

"We have a few more things I want to try out if you don't mind! Trey clones!" Trey looked confused. "Trey clones? He thought about it for a second, before understanding. He transformed into **Ditto** and created a clone before they both transformed. One turned into **Godspeed** (Comics) _Trey 1_ and **Ironheart** (Ironman like alien) _Trey 2_

Trey 1 and Trey 2 nodded at each other, before the former rushed forward. He went right for Bloodwork, who embiggened his fist and tried swinging, but Trey 1 easily slid under the fist, before getting up and running circles around Bloodwork, who looked confused.

"What is this?" A tornado started to form, as #1 picked up the pace, and started running as fast as he could, going pass the speed of sound, and running at the speed of light. #2 flew above the tornado, and activated his sonic cannon, before blasting it at the tornado.

The sound waves followed the tornado's patter, and soon surrounded Bloodwork, who covered his ears, in pain.

"Aghhh!" Trey smirked.

"Might not feel pain easily, but the bastard's armor can't protect him from sound." #2 stated. Bloodwork continued to scream in pain, as he got down on his knees.

"Just a few more seconds Trey." #1 said to himself while watching the blood manipulator. Bloodwork aimed his hand at nothing, before clenching it. #1 suddenly felt his body heat up. It got hotter and hotter, until it was unbearable. He tripped, and fell to the ground tumbling.

The tornado stopped, and so did #2's attack.

"Not again." #2 asked, before turning to his double and seeing him clenched up on the ground. Richie, who transformed into **Elemental Hero Quickster** , and #2 rushed towards Bloodwork to try and make him stop whatever he was doing. Richie punched Bloodwork in the face while running, stopping him from heating up Bart's blood.

The Paladin swiveled around and launched back towards Bloodwork, before he swung another punch, this time at his stomach, before running away. Richie successfully got a few more hits in, all in the span of four seconds, but despite all of his efforts, Bloodwork didn't look all that injured, only more annoyed. Richie ran around for another swing, but this time, before he could swing, sharp blood spikes suddenly surrounded Bloodwork's body putting up a porcupine kind of defense.

It was too late for the Paladin to stop. He tried to punch Bloodwork in the chest and hit some spikes instead, which made him immediately pull away and jump back, while holding his bruised and bloody hand. #2 got rid of his sonic blasters and activated his repulsor beams. He fired at Bloodwork, who raised his right arm and grew a shield out of it.

The shield blocked the attacks, so #2 had to get closer, while blasting at the same time. When he was close enough, he turned into **Kickin Hawk** , and sent a spinning kick right for Bloodwork's head. Bloodwork blocked it with his shield. #2 quickly turned into **Goop** this time and melted into a puddle. The puddle moved in front of Bloodwork, before regaining his humanoid form and transforming into Crashhopper. #2 wound up a kick, before striking Bloodwork in the face, twice in the stomach, and once, extremely hard, in the chest, making him stumble back.

#2 jumped in place while keeping his fists up. He took in a couple breaths before launching himself at Bloodwork again.

Back with the others, #1, still Godspeed, narrowed his eyes.

"Do we actually have a plan? This guy says he's invincible, and it doesn't look like he was lying." Richie frowned.

"Any clean piece of armor looks invincible until you put enough pressure on it. Ramsey talks big but he doesn't actually know the limits to his power. We can still win this."

Trey nodded.

"Alright- I can get behind that."

"Then let's go. I'll take the lead this time." Richie launched forward and Trey turned into " **Fourarms!"** Trey charged towards the fight, with the others following behind him.

#2 kept kicking at Bloodwork, who was still using his shields to block the Doppelganger's attacks. #2 grunted, before he started to pick up the pace with his kicks, swinging left and then immediately right, not giving Bloodwork any more than a second to think, making each block clumsier then the last, until finally #2 swung left, then right, ducked under a shield swipe, and give Bloodwork an upper cut with his right foot, sending him flying back.

While still in the air, #1 grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him back first into the ground. Bloodwork grunted, before enlarging his fist and slamming it into #1's face, sending him back. Bloodwork only had time to stand up, before he heard a cry from above. He looked up to see Richie as **Elemental Hero Clayman** coming down towards him.

Bloodwork jumped back out of the way, just before Richie crashed down into the ground. Ramsey stopped and immediately rushed back towards the large hero and jumped in the air. He spun kicked Richie in the face before landing in front of him. The Paladin easily recovered and tried to backhand Bloodwork who ducked under the attack and fired a stream of blood towards Richie's face.

Richie quickly transformed into Elemental Hero Voltic, shrinking in size hence dodging the attack. Richie fired a beam of electricity at Bloodwork, hitting him in the chest and sending him back. Bloodwork landed on his back only to get surprised attacked by #2, who was in his **Shocksquatch** form.

He surrounded his right foot in electricity and kicked Bloodwork in the ribs, sending a powerful shock through the man's body before sending him flying into the air. #1, who was in the air as **Jet Ray,** blasted Bloodwork with his eyebeams back towards the ground,

,but the infected human didn't get to the ground because #2 as **XLR8** ran towards the spot he was going to crash into and jumped in the air before slamming into him midair, sending him towards Richie, who turned into Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and fired a ball of fire at Bloodwork, sending him back to #2.

#1 landed next to his doppelganger and a green flash consumed both of them. The light faded and one Biohazard stood with one giant metal fist held back. Trey swung and crashed his fist into Bloodwork, sending him flying back the way he came. The infected Bloodwork hit the ground hard and skid for a bit before stopping on his back and in between Trey and Richie.

"It's only going to get worse Ramsey. Give up." Trey said, his smack hands still activated. Richie lit one of his hands on fire and narrowed his eyes at the enemy in front of him. The blood tendrils sticking out of Bloodwork started to move rapidly and randomly, as if Bloodwork was no longer in control of them, but if that was true, he didn't seem to notice.

Bloodwork himself slowly got up, before looking at Trey with murderous rage. He just wanted justice, a chance to rid the world of at least one scummy piece of trash! Bloodwork growled, as he clenched his giant hands.

"Just try it! I'll rip through all of you!" Bloodwork suddenly clutched his head and screamed. "Agghh!" The tendrils started to grow and go after the heroes.

"He's losing control. We need to knock him out now!" Richie ordered, before rolling out of the way of a couple of tendrils. Trey heard the order and had no objections. Both heroes battled the tendrils, while trying to get to Bloodwork. Anyone who was able to get to him landed some hits on him before getting knocked aside.

At the most Trey and Richie were able to reach Bloodwork around five times between the both of them, but it was getting harder and harder to focus on one enemy with the amount of blood surrounding them both which was only getting thicker. Bloodwork, even thou he had the advantage, didn't look too good either. His power was increasing, but the same couldn't be said about his sanity.

Drool dripped down his chin as he looked all around him with a crazy look on his face. His eyes glowed pure green, matching the glowing gem on his chest. Bloodwork's arms grew and weighed the villain down.

' _It's obvious now, he's lost control of his, no, the emerald's power.'_ Richie thought, as he slid under a tendril, before turning into Avian, jumping into the air and using his wings to blow strong winds, pushing the tendrils in front of him back. The tendrils behind him immediately raced towards him. He could feel his wings slowly get trapped under all the blood coming from behind him, so he turned into Ocean and used his staff to slice through, what seemed like, a never-ending wave of attacks.

He looked around and found Trey as a human flipping and sidestepping over and around tendrils, all while cursing out his watch, which was now red.

"I. Hate. This. Thing! Luckily, even thou his watch was out of power, he could still use a fraction of his alien's power. A group of tendrils raced towards Trey, forcing the hero to bring his focus back on the fight. Trey took a deep breath before letting out a strong cold breath, showering the tendrils in extreme cold, freezing the tendrils.

More tendrils shot up in the air before coming down towards Trey. Arsenal quickly turned his legs into Crashhopper ones and jumped out of the way. Midair, Trey twisted and flipped into a back flip before crashing into the frozen tendrils, shattering them. Trey immediately turned his right hand and arm into **Heatblast's** and fired a torrent of fire at an incoming giant tendril, making it explode into a shower of blood.

Unfortunately, he didn't have eyes everywhere, and was slowly getting overwhelmed with the amount of blood coming for him. While distracted, a random tendril wrapped around his ankle, making Trey wince slightly.

"No, no, no, I know what happens with these sorts of things!" Trey turned his left side into Diamondhead's and fired shards at the blood tendrils with destroying it, but right after that, a tendril wrapped around his left wrist, and pulled back. "Agh!" The tendril was planning on ripping Trey's arm of, but before it could,

Trey warped his Diamondhead hand into a blade and sliced through the tendril.

Richie, who was still in his Ocean form, was rushing through the tendril's attacks while he looked for Bloodwork. Richie quickly sidestepped out of the way of more tendrils.

He quickly moved his hand, and the water in the grass below him was sucked out and launched at the tendrils, pushing them back. He could feel the water he controlled, which was why he immediately noticed that the blood he was pushing back was starting to fight back. Richie could feel the tendrils growing stronger, pushing his water back more and more. It was becoming impossible.

' _The more…we fight, the more… energy the Chaos Emerald gives him_.' The Paladin started to move back, as the blood moved forward. He could see out of the corner of his eyes, more blood tendrils surrounding him, slowly advancing towards him. Richie grunted. "This is just one Emerald, all this energy, all this…"

That's when Richie had an idea. There was a large chance it wouldn't work, but there was a small chance it would, and he was desperate. He couldn't let these things kill him or Trey here. Richie bent his knees, and narrowed his eyes. The tendrils around him, tired of waiting, launched towards him.

' _Perfect.'_ Richie let go of his control of the water in front of him, and leaped into the air, dodging all of the tendrils. He landed on the large group of blood tendrils that he was pushing back a second ago, and quickly looked around, looking for Bloodwork in all of this mess. As he searched he found Trey, who was in his Flarecrow form, blasting streams of fire at the blood, holding more tendrils back.

He thought about asking for help, but before he could, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a small clearing, a place where the tendrils didn't bother enveloping.

"Found you." He whispered. Richie felt the group of tendrils beneath him break apart, trying to swallow him whole. He quickly jumped off, and landed as Elemental Hero Wildheart **,** with the Omnitrix symbol on the right side of his chest **.** Not knowing where Trey was now,He instead rushed towards the source, going as fast as he could.

He tried to stick with dodging, so he wouldn't slow down, but at times he was forced to pull out the giant sword attached to his back, and swing at anything that came close to him. After a few minutes of battling towards the clearing, he sliced through a wall of blood tendrils, and charged through it. He was in the clearing now and it didn't take even a second to find Bloodwork, but he didn't look like Bloodwork anymore, he didn't even have a humanoid shape.

In front of Richie was a creature, simple as that. A large creature, about the size of Trey's Fourarms, with sharp claws and teeth, glowing green eyes, a green emerald in his chest, and the mindset of an animal. Richie looked at the creature with a surprised look.

"Well, alright then." The creature turned to Richie and growled as he got into a pounce position. Richie quickly got into a fighting position, right before Bloodwork charged. Richie dodged Bloodwork's pounce, and swung the flat part of his blade, hitting him across the face, only making him angrier.

The creature swung at Richie, who quickly ducked, and came back with a blade uppercut to the chest. Richie felt like he just hit a brick wall, and Bloodwork looked like he just got punched, not sliced by a giant sword. The creature back handed Richie, sending him flying back, and making him let go of his blade.

Richie landed on his back, then arm, and finally skid on the ground a little, before stopping. He looked up and saw Bloodwork slowly coming towards him. Richie got up painfully, and glared at Bloodwork.

"Is there even a point in trying to calm you down Ramsey?" The creature growled for a second, before letting out a large roar, making Richie wince. "Got it, then I guess it's time for plan B, fusion." Richie hit his symbol, and there was purple flash.

Richie opened his eyes and found himself in some kind of space. His body was made of light. On his right was Sparkman, and on his left, was **Elemental Hero Clayman**. Both heroes glowed, Clayman brown, Sparkman yellow, before launching at each other and fusing.

Back in the real world, standing in Richie's place, was **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant**! Richie clenched his fist, as electricity ran through them.

Bloodwork looked confused, as he tilted his head, not sure what was coming, while Richie knew exactly what he had to do. He charged at the monster and punched it across the face, actually making it back up a little. He continued to punch him, hitting him with a little electricity as he did.

After the sixth punch, Bloodwork sent a dense stream of blood out of his chest, which hit Richie like high pressured water, sending him back. Richie was sent a few inches off the ground as he went backwards, but caught himself and landed on his feet. The second he did, he punched the ground, and sent a stream of electricity towards the blood creature.

The stream made the ground it was on unstable, and when it reached Bloodwork, it made him stumble, giving Richie a chance to run up to him and punch him hard in the gut, before cupping his fists and slamming them against the back of Bloodwork's head. Bloodwork roared, before blindly swinging at Richie, who easily caught the fist in his hand.

Without thinking, the creature swung his other fist, which Richie caught as well. Richie smirked.

"You can't handle all this power Ramsey, which is why I'm taking it all out of you." Richie concentrated and started to visibly drain the chaos energy out of Bloodwork. Green electricity surged out of Bloodwork, and into Richie, who immediately felt the energy. It was intoxicating; he never felt anything like it.

He wanted to stop draining the power out of Bloodwork and just go straight for the emerald, but he remembered what Trey said. That sickening feeling he had whenever he tried to sense its power. It felt so good, but that was only just a front, he needed to push that feeling out of his mind, and focus on Blood- on Ramsey.

Focus on healing him, he had to! Ramsey screamed in pain, as he felt weaker and weaker. He didn't want to feel weak, not anymore! Four blood arms with sharp claws grew out of Bloodwork, and grabbed on to Richie. Two went for his side, and the other two, his shoulders. The claws dug into him, making him loosen his grip a little, and wince in pain.

Bloodwork snarled, and the claws dug in deeper. Richie was about to let go of his grasp on Ramsey, when suddenly a fireball hit Ramsey in the back, making him stop his assault on Richie. Richie looked up to see Trey in his Flarecrow form, using a stream of fire that came from his feet to stay in the air.

"Forgot to invite me?" Trey asked with a smirk. Instead of answering, Richie started to push back, taking more energy, but not enough. Trey saw what he was doing, and quickly transformed into **Feedback** , and landed on the ground, before running towards Ramsey, who was trying his best to break free.

Ramsey saw him coming towards him and sent a couple blood tendrils towards him, but he was so preoccupied with Richie, Trey easily flipped over them. Trey landed, and jumped again, this time, landing on Ramsey's back. He grabbed on and held on tight.

"You don't mind sharing, do you?" Richie looked up at him, before nodding. Trey smiled, and both his plugs pointed themselves at Ramsey's back, before plugging into it. Immediately, chaos energy surged into them, going inside Trey, who felt the same thing Richie did.

He quickly remembered the power's real aura, keeping himself away from the temptation. Ramsey cried out, and tried to break free, but he was weak now. The blood form Ramsey had was starting to harden and crack, turning into a crusty dark red color.

"Just needs, one more push." Trey said, before slamming the omnitrix on his chest. The symbol grew spikes, and there was a bright red flash. When the flash disappeared, Trey was still Feedback, but he was different. He was taller, and his skin color was blue and gold. His antennas were longer and connected to his arms.

And finally, he had a battery pack that was connected to his back.

" **Ultimate** **Feedback**!" Trey started to absorb ten times the energy he originally could, making Ramsey weakly shake even more. More and more of his skin started to dry up as Ramsey screamed, sounding more and more human by the second. Finally, everything, except the emerald, was dried up, signaling both heroes to stop.

Anymore and they'd start going after his human life force. Trey got off him, and Richie let go of his fists. The blood tendrils around them started to slow down, while also drying up, something the body guards, who were cowering away from the fight noticed. Soon all the tendrils were completely dry, and crumbled into dust.

Trey turned back into his human form and looked at Ramsey's statue as he caught his breath.

"So, is he supposed to stay like that?" As if to answer his question, Ramsey's beast body started to crumble like the tendrils. When the form was nothing more than a pile of dust, Ramsey, who unfortunately was still in Bloodwork form, stood took its place. Ramsey's eyes were half open.

He swayed a little, before passing out. Richie easily caught him and placed him down gently, before turning back to Clayman, then Richie. He looked down at the body with a troubled look, before looking away, and noticing the green emerald where Ramsey stood. Trey looked at it too, and smirked.

"Crazy how that little thing made us all that mess, huh?"

"It won't make anymore." Richie pulled out a capsule that was white and blue with a button on the top.

"What's that?" Richie looked at it.

"Capsule, courtesy of a friend of mine." Richie hovered his finger over the button on the top of the capsule before pressing it. The capsule exploded into blue smoke, and when it cleared, the emeralds' container was in Richie's hand. "It's a good thing I added a capsule function to this thing. I can't imagine lugging it around while fighting."

Richie opened the container's top hatch, gingerly grabbed the emerald, and quickly tossed it into the container, before closing it and sighing.

"One down." Richie said while staring at the emerald.

"And _only_ six more to go." Trey said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Richie said with a smirk.

"It'll be fun, like picking up gym badges, but from other universes."

"Took me a whole two years to do that last time I tried, so let's hope it's not exactly like that." Trey raised an eyebrow. Something told him he wasn't talking about the videogames.

The boys were suddenly interrupted by Corsen's body guards, who started to advance towards them. They surrounded them, and aimed their weapons. Corsen pushed pass his men, and stopped in front of them with a smirk.

"Thank you for your services heroes. I'll handle the rest from here, so you can leave dear old Ramsey with me, along with that fancy little emerald. Think of it as payment for trespassing." Trey raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I save your ass, like twice now?" Corsen didn't answer, but instead kept smiling. Richie just crossed his arms, not at all impressed with Corsen's little group. The Paladin opened his mouth to talk, but stopped when he heard a large sound coming from above. It got louder and louder, until Corsen finally had enough.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, before the area around the source of the noise started to shift, slowly showing the shape of a giant ship. When the shifting stopped, floating above them, out of camouflage mode, was a helicarrier, on the side of it, was an eagle shaped symbol.

Richie griminced.

"Oh great."

Trey on the other hand smirked.

"Bout time jackass."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Quinjets and two helicopters flew down from the helicarrier. The three Quinjets stayed in the air, and kept their weapons aimed at the hostiles below, while the two helicopters landed on the ground. Agents emptied the copters and rushed into the field. In only three minutes, they had successfully secured the perimeter; surrounding Corsen's men and forcing them to drop their weapons.

Trey noticed Richie and smiled.

"Guessing you know S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Was it my look of disgust that gave it away?" Richie asked, as he stared at the Quinjets. Trey, not knowing what his problem was, looked back at the agents who were cuffing all the bodyguards. An agent who was walking up to both boys gained their attention. In her hand was a ball shaped device.

"Arsenal, the director would like a word with you." Trey raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Too much work for him to come down himself?" Instead of answering, the agent put the ball on the ground, and stepped back. The ball suddenly lit up and its top opened, before releasing a small beam of light, which opened up, becoming a hologram of a dark skin man in an all-black outfit, which also included a black trench coat, and an eye patch covering his left eye.

The man looked at the people in front of him, before turning to a familiar face.

"Fury, how'd I know you'd show up when everything's already been dealt with?" Fury didn't look sorry.

"Well, I do remember bringing a high-level alien to this planet, so he could protect it. I just figured you could do your job." Trey looked like he was expecting that answer. "What I didn't see coming, was help." Fury said, turning to Richie, who gave a wave, thou he his face looked showed how annoyed he was. "And who are you, friendly I'm guessing?" Richie took a step forward and gave a mocking smirk.

"Richard, and yes, I'm a friend of Trey. I see you've got the situation under control Fury, thou I would've done it a little less loud."

Fury raised an eyebrow, sensing some hostility. He cleared his throat.

"Well we're only here because our sensors picked up a level of radiation and magic that shouldn't even exist. I wouldn't exactly call that quite would I?" Richie just smirked back.

Everyone was suddenly pulled out of the conversation by Corsen's yelling. The business man practically stomped towards the heroes and Director.

"Just what the hell is this?! Who are you?!" Director Fury turned calmly towards him, and rested both hands behind his back.

"Corsen Ulysses, I was hoping to run into you."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing on my property?! This is trespassing!" Fury rolled his one good eye.

"Please, Corsen we have enough on you to change your home address to Blackgate for a good couple of years." Corsen's face turned from anger to terror, which quickly turned to panic when each of his arms were suddenly grabbed by an agent. "I guess it's a good thing I got that arrest warrant."

Fury motioned for the two to take Corsen to a helicopter. The guy went kicking and screaming. "Gonna be honest," Trey started. ", not gonna feel bad for that guy. He was a bit of a dick."

"I guess you can call this a happy ending, for this universe." Richie said, before seeing something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Ramsey in, what looked like a healing tube. He was still Bloodwork, and around his neck was some kind of high-tech collar.

"What about Ramsey? He's like that because of the Chaos Emerald." Richie said, showing off the emerald that was inside the container. Fury eyed the emerald.

"We got some unusual readings off that thing, both magic and tech. We still don't know much about it, and until we do, we can't reverse what it does. So, we're keeping Mr. Walker somewhere he can't hurt anyone or himself. That collar he's wearing's a power dampener; it'll make sure nothing happens. Best we can do right now. It'd be easier, fixing him, if we had that emerald with us."

Richie turned to Fury and smirked.

"Sorry Nicky, but I can't give you the emerald. I'll send you someone who knows more about it, when this is all over we can give him a call." Fury didn't look like he liked being called "Nicky", or being denied access to the emerald, but he held himself back and nodded.

"That'd help."

"We should probably go Trey, the longer we stay, the closer Sirus is to collecting the rest of the emeralds, which is if you're still interested."

Trey smirked. "Thought you said you knew me. Dude, you don't even need to ask." Richie smirked and nodded.

"You two were a big help today. If you need a Quinjets to get anywhere…"

"Don't worry about us Fury; you're not the only one who can be dramatic." Richie snapped his fingers and suddenly the Wave Rider, which was higher than the helicarrier, deactivated its cloaking. A beam of light came down and enveloped Trey and Richie, before quickly disappearing taking both heroes along with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the ship, Richie and Trey appear on the ship, and the former immediately heads to the pilot circle, while the latter tries to get over his nauseous.

"Alright, after that run in with Bloodwork, I think I need to rethink the way we go about this mission." The holo-orb appeared and Richie rose up off the ground. Different files, information, ect appeared around Richie and he started looking through them all, while Trey was already starting to regain his strength as he walked around.

Trey turned to Richie and decided to start a conversation. Maybe doing so would help with the nausea.

"So what's up with you and S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"What do you mean by that?" Richie asked as he looked through his data.

"Well I mean, c'mon, for a guy who likes to talk like a mystery book 9/10 times, you're not that subtle."

"Alright first, no need to insult a man in his own ship. Second, this is the first time I've ever met your S.H.I.E.L.D or your Nick Fury, but there are multiple versions of both of them in the Omniverse. It's not strange to think I've worked with them now and then."

"If you worked with them, why do you hate them?" Richie sighed.

"Um, long story short, organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D. don't exactly share a "special place" in my heart. I don't like their methods, I don't like their weapons, and I don't usually like the people in charge." Trey's eyebrows rose after hearing Richie's quick explanation. A second opinion on S.H.I.E.L.D was new for him.

Actually he didn't have much of an opinion himself. It's not like Mace Windu stopped by often, for all he knew Fury could be a lying snake, but for all he knew, again, he could just be a guy who fights evil then goes back to his giant ship and calls his grandma. Trey just sighed.

"Well, I don't know a lot about space police conspiracy theories, but Nick gave me a new start, no strings attached, can't really talk shit about him." Richie suddenly scoffed and finally turned his attention away from his work to look at Trey.

"Directors, when it comes to them there's always strings attached." Trey looked back at Richie, and he saw the look of disgust in his eyes, but it wasn't for him. The Doppelganger simply sighed and leaned on the wall behind him.

"Alright, well where are we going, new universe?" Richie's expression quickly changed. He smiled and turned back to his orb.

"I'm so happy you changed the subject! The next universe I've never been to, plus with the emerald the danger is unknown. If we're going to fight this, I'm gonna need some backup, so you might want to sit down and buckle up." Trey got off the wall and headed for a seat while Richie brought up the ship's flight controls.

"Where are we going?" Richie smiled.

"We're meeting up with some old friends of yours."


	4. jj

**Hey guys quick announcement; just want to say I'm quitting this story, but don't worry I've already written a new one based on this (and some others) in my second profile (Don't ask why I have one, long story). It's called Xflasher02 ( I know took me forever to come up with that one) and the story is called Omniverse. The story consists of Ben 10, Naruto, Doctor Who, and a bunch of other stuff, so if you want go check it out!**


End file.
